No Such Thing
by FrenchFrySplash
Summary: Helen searches for monsters in an unusual place, per Ashley's request. One-shot.


All right, so this fic has been bugging me since I watched the episode where Ashley, um, explodes. Helen's line about how she used to say "Mommy, I'm scared," got me thinking about what a six-year-old (or younger) Ashley would be scared of and how Helen would deal with it. It started off dramatic and dark, but I just can't seem to stay with that sort of line for long, so it became the lighter, fluffier thing you see now. It's still a little, tiny bit dark though. But it's really small.

Disclaimer: Ashley would so not be dead if I owned Sanctuary.

So, yeah, this would be my way of denying the Death of KickAsh. On with the show!

* * *

"Mommy?"

Helen Magnus woke immediately, eyes blinking and darting around until they found the source of the sound. She smiled softly at the small girl standing on the other side of her desk, dressed in pink pyjamas and clutching a raggedy stuffed cat. Tears were welling up in her eyes, though Helen could tell she was desperately trying to hold them back. Pushing away from the desk, she turned in her chair and held out her arms. The little girl scurried over and climbed into her lap.

"What's wrong, Ashley?" Helen asked, her voice a whisper. Ashley snuggled deeper into her arms. mumbling something unintelligible.

"You're going to have to speak up, sweetheart," Helen said, smiling slightly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Ashley was silent for a moment.

"I'm scared," she murmured finally. "Mommy, I'm scared."

Helen's smile vanished. She hugged her daughter tighter and dropped her head so her cheek rested on the little girl's blonde hair.

"What are you scared of, darling?" She whispered.

Ashley shifted, burrowing, if possible, even deeper into her mother's embrace.

"The monsters, Mommy," she said, voice trembling a little.

Helen blinked.

"The monsters?" Absently, she started rubbing circles on the little girl's shoulder, hoping to provide some comfort as she lied though her teeth. "Ashley, you know there aren't any monsters."

Ashley shifted slightly, causing Helen to lift her head. Her daughter gazed directly into her face, eyes wide and trusting.

"But what about the ones downstairs?" She asked softly.

"Oh, Ashley," Helen sighed. "Those are not monsters. They're abnormals. And they're no more frightening than your old babysitter."

"She was scary too," Ashley mumbled. She leaned back onto Helen's shoulder. "Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Are there monsters in my closet?"

"No, Ashley."

"Can you check?"

Helen smiled. If there was one thing she could be absolutely certain of, it was that there were no monsters in Ashley's closet.

"Of course."

Ashley wrapped her arms around Helen's neck, holding on tight as her mother stood up. The two made their way out of the office and towards Ashley's bedroom, Helen moving slowly and quietly so as not to disturb any of her 'guests.' Upon reaching the bedroom door, Ashley buried her face in Helen's shoulder.

"Don't worry, darling," Helen whispered. "You're safe with me."

Ashley's arms loosened slightly, but she didn't look up. Stealthily, Helen moved towards the closet, reaching out to open the door.

"Wait!"

Helen paused, looking down at Ashley from the corner of her eye.

"Yes?"

"You can use my baseball bat" Ashley whispered. "For, um..."

"Protection?" Helen asked. Ashley nodded. "All right."

The baseball bat sat by the dresser, leaning against the wall. Helen set a reluctant Ashley down on the bed, and picked up the bat. She shot her daughter a reassuring smile and crept towards the closet.

"Be careful, Mommy!" Ashley called in a stage whisper, clearly terrified.

Helen gripped the bat tighter and held it up, ready. She reached out and grasped the closet's handle, allowed herself a small smile, then wrenched it open. Ashley let out a small shriek and covered her eyes. When there were no monster sounds or monster-getting-beat-up-by-her-mother sounds, she spread her fingers and peeked. Helen grinned at her from inside the closet.

"See?" She said, gesturing around. "No monsters."

"'Cept you," Ashley murmured, smirking and dropping her hands to her lap.

"Ashley," Helen feigned shock and hurt, walking out of the closet and dropping the bat on the floor. She stood in front of her daughter with her hands on her hips. Ashley smiled at innocently.

"'strue," she mumbled. Helen's mouth dropped open.

"Cheeky monkey," she said, launching forward and tackle-tickling her daughter. Ashley shrieked with laughter, squirming and trying to get away.

"Mommy, stop!" She cried. "Stop it!"

"Give in, do you?" Helen grinned triumphantly. "Knew you would." She stopped tickling the little girl and hugged her to her chest. Ashley continued to giggle quietly. Mother and daughter lay on the bed for a long time, listening to the creaking of the Sanctuary.

"Mommy?"

Helen started a little. She'd thought Ashley had fallen asleep by now.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you sure there are no monsters?"

Helen looked down at the little girl in her arms. Her expression was completely serious, more serious than any six-year-old's should be. Helen thought for a moment, trying to think of what to tell her. After all, how do you explain to someone that there are no monsters when your occupation was primarily concerned with catching them?

"Yes, Ashley," Helen breathed finally. "I'm sure there are no monsters."


End file.
